Lost Time
by Maaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii04
Summary: After leaving Alice Academy, Mikan resumes her normal life at her village. But can her life really be normal when she cannot remember what she did in the previous two years of her life, and the person who organised all those bishoujo contests that Mikan won as a child, wants her to become a model? A re-imagination of the time skip in the series where Mikan becomes a sensation.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own the characters. All the characters rightfully belong to the author, Higuchi Tachibana. This is just piece of of Fan fiction written for fun.**_

* * *

Lost Time

Chapter One: Weird Day

Mikan inspected the room. It had tatami mats, messed-up futon on which she had been sleeping, with her uniform neatly placed next to the futon. It was perfectly normal. Wait, a uniform? When did grade schoolers require uniforms? "Well, I guess they must've changed the rules. Man, the old school isn't so old anymore," she muttered.

Without thinking much of it, she quickly took a shower and donned her uniform. Mikan looked at clock. She was up early. She ran down the stairs, humming a tune. "Good morning Jii-chan," Mikan said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Goodness heavens child, what are you sauntering for?" her grandfather reprimanded, "Hurry up or you'll be late to school." Usually, Sakura Nonno was a gentle person, but boy he knew how to give people a bashing if needed. Especially if his thick-skinned granddaughter was acting stupid.

"What? But I still have forty-five minutes till school starts," said Mikan, pouting.

Nonno shook his head in denial. "Here, take this, and run. You have ten minutes at most if you're lucky," he said while handing her some toasted bread.

Mikan stuffed it in her mouth and to wear her shoes. "Bye Jii-chan, see you later." She dashed out the door. This was weird. Why would they start school earlier? Did the Principal change? Or maybe she was just a little amnesiac, and couldn't remember these changes. Well whatever. She would be fine. Mikan always was. Wearing her signature cheerful expression, she dashed to the local elementary school.

Meanwhile, Nonno opened the dusty, old storehouse in his backyard. There was a huge pile of letters, written by none other, but his beloved granddaughter, Mikan. "Two years, huh," he said to himself. He stared at the pile. His little Mikan wrote him a letter every single day, when she was at Alice Academy, miles away from this small village in Kyoto. He'd hoped that one day, when Mikan comes home, she would tell him about all the things did there. Just a few days ago, someone dropped Mikan at his place, with a letter from her uncle saying that all her memories of the Academy had been erased. Apparently, Mikan lost her mysterious power. The letter clearly mentioned not to tell her anything about the Academy "Well, at least she will be safe with me now." He shut the storehouse and went inside his house.

The day was weird. Mikan managed to reach class just before the time the should've rung, but the class was deserted. Huh? But Jii-chan told her that school starts in ten minutes. So, why was it deserted? One of the teachers spotted her and said, "What is a middle school student doing at the elementary school?"

"Huh? No sir. You've got it wrong. I study at this school." Mikan replied, unsure of what to say.

"I can tell by the uniform. You attend the school next to ours. Now you better hurry up, or going to be late."

"Thank you, sir" Mikan ran and made a mental note to ask Jii-chan whether she had amnesia or not.

She somehow made it through the gate before the bell rang. She was unsure which class to go in, as she kept thinking that she was in elementary 4th class 2. Frustrated, Mikan stood in the hallway, tearing out her hair. Ugh! Why was everything so different and weird?

"Sakura, what are doing," it was a teacher, "You're going to be late for homeroom. Hurry up and follow me. I'll let it slide for today.

"Okay," said Mikan relieved that she met her homeroom teacher. She adopted her carefree attitude again, and walked on.

The size of the class was nothing to worry about, as this local middle school didn't have too many students to begin with, but Mikan was nervous. She saw not a single familiar face. Was she in the wrong class? No, that can't be. She'd followed her homeroom teacher. What was his name again? Ah yes, Mr. Miyamoto. Maybe Saaya, Ami, and Sa-chan were in a different class.

While Mikan was in her inner turmoil, Mr. Miyamoto announced, "This is Sakura, you all know her. She joined us late due to certain circumstances. Sakura, occupy the empty seat next to the window."

"Yes," Mikan exclaimed, shaken out her thoughts. As she proceeded towards her desk, she noticed someone wave at her. It was Saaya! Although she sat faraway, Mikan was glad to see her friend from grade school.

Mr. Miyamoto taught math. Mikan's least favorite subject. And they were doing algebra. Talk about boring! Mikan pretended to listen, while her mind wandered off in la-la land. But Mr. Miyamoto knew better. He had been teaching for around 5 years now.

"Sakura, you solve this equation on the board," he said.

Mikan snapped out her dreams and faced the terror her teacher had given her. "Y-yes," she nervously clucked, while walking to the board. She immediately regretted not paying attention in class.

The toughest equation was on the board, but she didn't panic at all. She confidently said, "Hey, I know this!" and solved the equation in an instant, leaving the class awestruck. Now folks, that reaction is expected when an exceptionally bad person at math, solves the toughest algebraic equation of the day.

Even Mr. Miyamoto was pleasantly surprised. He said, "Wow, to be honest, I was expecting you mess that. But good job Sakura! Go back to your seat."

"Thank you, Mr. Miyamoto," Mikan modestly replied. But she was shocked by herself too. Did she manage to master the 'Learning when you sleep' spell? Or had she finally awakened to the genius she always believed she was? Either ways, she was proud of this newfound intelligence of hers.

The bell rang, indicating that it was lunchtime. Everyone hustled to their friends, but Mikan chose to remain seated.

"Hi Mikan!" She heard her friend, Saaya's loud, energetic voice. When they were younger, people comment that if Saaya and Mikan start talking to each other, they had the power to destroy the world.

"Hello Saaya, how goes your day," Mikan replied, still wondering about her marvellous improvement in math.

"Hey, you could be slightly more enthusiastic you know. But if you're wondering about how in the world you managed to solve that question, you're not the only one."

"How mean!" Mikan exclaimed, "By the way, where's Ami and Sa-chan?"

"Ami is on her on her way. She is in class 4. And Sa-chan's family left the town around a year ago. You didn't know?" Upon saying this, Saaya bit her tongue. Nonno had specifically told her not to mention anything about the years where Mikan went to the Academy. It was a relief when Ami came rushing in.

"Mikan, Saaya, my buddies! I was so lonely without you," Ami gushed. Mikan and Saaya rolled their eyes. Ami was known for her melodrama.

"Hi Ami!" Mikan grinned. All her friends were here, except Sa-chan, of course. But something felt missing. Shrugging that feeling off, "Mikan continued, "Is your Shouko-san doing well?" Ami's mother, Shouko-san organised beauty pageants in the town when she was younger. Being the hattrick winner of the 'Little Princess' title, Mikan grew close her.

"Mommy is extremely well, a little too well if you ask me." Everyone laughed. Ami continued, "She's started a Modelling/Idol Agency called Starstruck. Actually, she asked to me to tell you come meet her in the evening."

"Why is that," said Mikan, being her usual thick-skinned self.

Saaya face-palmed. It amazed her to see how dumb Mikan could be at times. "Shouko-san 's obviously interested in scouting you, dumbo." Saaya added with extra emphasis.

"Ah, I see." Said Mikan. Saaya held back from hitting Mikan for her idiocy.

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading! I know this was a slow a chapter, but this helps the reader understand how confused Mikan is feeling after coming back to normal from society from Alice Academy (more like I hope so). Be warned, since Mikan is in her village, your won`t get to meet your favorite in the initial chapters. Also, some of you may have noticed, I don`t plan on keeping Goshima as Shi-chan, it might ruin my story later. This is my first piece of fan fiction, so I would love you guys review and rate my story. Thanks for reading! BYE :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters used in this story belong to me. The characters rightfully belong to the author of Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana. This just a piece of fan fiction written for fun.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Mikan waited nervously in Shouko-san's office. It was nothing big, like she'd seen movies, but still, it was an actual modelling agency. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Shouko-san come.

"How are you doing, Mikan," said an energetic voice, much like Ami's.

"Shouko-san! It's so good to see you, replied Mikan energetically. You see, Mikan lost her parents at a young age. So apart from her grandfather, Shouko-san was also a parent figure to her.

Mikan looked around the room. It was very 'Shouko-san type' to say the least. Bright, somewhat gaudy colors stained the walls, on which a bunch of even more gaudy, motivational posters were stuck. The room might make someone go temporarily blind. "Wow, the room's nice," said Mikan, in awe, "I'd figured you'd start something like this soon enough."

"How right you were, honey. I always wanted to start such a firm in the village so that young girls with potential could earn and save up money for expensive higher education. We don't have too many models or idols yet, but I hope that someday we will be able to expand and help girls in several other small villages as well." Shouko said.

Mikan looked up at Shouko with admiration in her eyes. Shouko was a single mother, who could not attend university, due her family circumstances. Yet she worked hard, and reached this point, where she has her own agency, to help more girls with financial problems to receive higher education.

"Okay! Let's get to business," said Shouko, "I presume you know why I called you here."

"Yes, Ami gave me a vague idea," replied Mikan.

"Great, so I'll not beat around the bush, and tell you. I want you to debut under Starstruck."

"Oh. Like a model or idol?"

"For now, I think modelling should be fine. But, I want you take voice lessons, so I can judge your singing. So, what do you say?"

"Well, I'm fine with it, since I'm not in any club, but I'd better ask Jii-chan. He may have a few conditions of his own. But Shouko-san, why me?"

Shouko closed her eyes and remembered the first time she saw Mikan perform when she was barely eight years old. The little girl had managed to entrance the rustic audience with her cute antics and her song, "Pika-Pika no Taiyou" with her adorable dance choreography. That time, there was absolutely no conflict between the judges during the decision-making. It was clear who deserved to be the winner. A smile formed on Shouko's lips. She said, "Mikan, you remember your first ever pageant? More precisely, the song that you sang?"

Mikan blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, my god! You still remember it! That time when I sang Pika-Pika no Taiyo by Kana Ueda was so embarrassing! Well, what about it?"

"That time when I saw you, I'd decided that I want you when a start an agency. You have so much potential in you! Also, Mikan beware that your Nonno-san is now getting old. He can't take care of you all the time. You must start taking responsibility now. Okay? Now go take this form and ask Nonno-san to fill this up. "

"Okay. By the way, did Mio-nee also join this firm?" Mikan asked, while leaving.

"Why yes, she was one of the first girls to join."

"I see. See you later, Shouko-san."

"Bye tangerine."

* * *

"I'm home Jii-chan," Mikan said while removing her shoes, "I have something I need to ask you about."

"My, my. No need to be so impatient, child. First go wash up and change. Also, there is a package that came for you in the afternoon." Nonno said, in his calm, wise, and elderly tone.  
"For me," asked Mikan. Nonno nodded. She continued, "Okay, sure. But like I said, once I am done changing, I need to ask you about a few things."

Nonno acknowledged. Mikan ran upstairs to her room. She changed into a comfy pair of shorts and a t-shirt with a hoodie. "Great! Changing done. Now what's next?" she murmured. Mikan looked at the package. It was rather big, and packed with extra. Although the prospect of a package excited her, she had other pressing issues to worry about. For example, the form and her possible amnesia.

"Ah, Mikan. I was just going to call you. What did you want to ask me?" Nonno inquired.

"Two rather important things. First up, Shouko-san wants to be a model in her agency," said Mikan, handing Nonno the form. She was taking this very seriously which was quite rare for her.

"I knew she would ask you one day," said Nonno fondly, while inspecting the form. "I don't any issues, except that you should be given adequate leave during exam time. But I guess Shouko already included that knowing how stupid you are."

At this, Mikan returned his comment with a cheesy smile. She was aching to tell her grandfather about her marvellous improvement in math. She said, "Whatever. Okay, next issue. Jii-chan, do I have amnesia?"

Sakura Nonno stopped inspecting the form and lifted his head. "Why do you say so?"

"Well, today, I couldn't remember that I'm in middle school. I went to the elementary school that I am in Grade 4. Also, I couldn't remember that Sa-chan left the town."

"That's just because your brain is slow. It has always been slow in remembering things. So, don't worry." He felt guilty about hiding the truth. "Otherwise, how was your day?"

"Oh, it was great! You won't believe it. I solved the toughest question in the math class, as if it was nothing. Even Mr. Miyamoto was awestruck."

* * *

Later, Mikan went to see the package. The curiosity was killing her. She ripped off each of the protective layers, revealing an average-sized box. She tore opened the box with a pen.

The box held a glowing bouquet of flowers, a letter addressed to her, and a rather cute stuffed bear. The letter said,

"Dear Mikan,

I am leaving Bear with you. I was not in favor of it, but you are the only person apart from me to whom Bear has opened up to. He is very attached to you. So, take care of him. "

Mikan guessed that Bear was probably the name the stuffed bear. But why did that person send an anonymous letter? And why was this bouquet glowing. Mikan was too tired to think about that. O rather, she did not have the capacity to think that much. She groggily said, "Nice to meet you, Bear."

And the bear bowed in response.

* * *

A/N Sorry for updating late. And sorry if the chapter sucked. Mikan is a bit OOC in this chapter, but I'll fix it later. Also, you guys must be wondering about this Mio person. Just wait for it. I'll make it clear in the next update. And guess who's back! Bear! Thanks so much for reading. Thank for all those people who commented on my story last time. This is my first fanfic, So I would love it if you guys leave reviews. Thanks so much reading again. Please like my story! BYE:) Ps. SaliorCandy, I love your work!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own and will never own the characters of Gakuen Alice. They rightfully belong to the author, Higuchi Tachibana. This is just a piece of fan fiction written for fun.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Her Life with Friends Forgotten**

* * *

 **At the Academy**

There was a strange noise at the gate.

"Hurry up! Check what is going on at the gate," said Mr. Jinno. Mr. Narumi and Mr. Misaki ran down to check, while other teachers went to control the curios students

There lay, Mr Noda, an injured Natsume Hyuga and Hotaru Imai. Her brother, unfortunately, did not make it back.

"What time is it?" Noda asked weakly, while still clutching Hotaru and Natsume tightly.

Narumi replied while Misaki called for the Alice Academy ambulance, "It's been more than week since Mikan left. How's Natsume? Was he saved?"

"I see. We didn't make it in time. Natsume is saved, but he needs to be admitted in the hospital ASAP. I couldn't bring Subaru with me. I guess he was too big for me to hold." Noda chuckled before fainting.

A few days later, Natsume regained conscious. Hotaru was there when he woke up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," said Hotaru, in bored tone.

"WHERE AM I?" Natsume shouted, "And who are you? And where's Mikan?"

"Calm down, you big idiot!" Hotaru replied, restraining herself from hitting a patient with her Baka gun. "We are at the Alice Academy Hospital, my name is Hotaru Imai, I am Mikan's best friend, and my best friend has left the Academy."

Natsume opened his mouth to speak but was shot down by Hotaru, "Now, if you don't want to be hit by my infamous Baka gun, please shut and listen. If I'm missing something, Mr. Narumi will fill you on the remaining details later." He reluctantly nodded.

"It all began with the Battle of Alice Academy. Long story short, Elementary school Principal, or ESP Kuonji wanted to use Mikan's power to his benefit. Mikan refused, thankfully. The ESP got mad and attacked Mikan with his Special Forces. Mikan was defended by her alice and every other sane teacher and student in the school, which includes you. After that lots of stuff happened, and you got severely injured, to a point that survival was a struggle. Now obviously, Mikan used up her ability trying to save you. But you weren't saved. Mikan cried and stuff. But I wanted things to be different. She'd already lost her parents. I didn't want her to be lonelier than she already was. So, I asked Mr. Noda to take me, my brother, owner of the healing alice, and you to the past, so my brother could save you."

Natsume interjected, much to Hotaru's annoyance, "But what happened to Mikan?"

"I am getting there, idiot. Like I said before, do not provoke me." Hotaru said angrily. "Where was I? Yes, we went back to the past to save you. Meanwhile, Mikan had to leave the academy with all her memories erased, as she had no alice left in her. We came back after more than week since her departure, without my brother. You were admitted in the in-campus hospital, and woke up a few days later, which brings us to the present."

"When can I see her again?"

"That is a question only time can answer. This, by the way, is the answer I got from Mr. Narumi for the same question." Natsume expressed his frustration through his classic 'Natsume grunt'.

* * *

Mikan, who was clueless of Natsume's turmoil, or his whole existence, happily hummed a tune on her way to the Starstruck building for her daily training. It had been a little more than a week since she joined middle school. With her newfound intelligence, she realized that she is not completely hopeless in academics, she felt like working hard. And that hard work made her one of the smartest students in her grade. Despite that, Mikan was still dense as honey. But still, her life couldn't be better. Even though something felt missing.

She pushed open the door of the building, to be greeted by Mio-nee. "Mio-nee!" Mikan exclaimed, on the prospect of older- sister like senior, "Didn't your shoot start already?"

"No, it didn't. the crew is running a little late." Mio replied. "How's your training going Mikan?"

Mikan grinned, "Oh, it's going great. The running is not a problem for me, since I love sports. And Shouko-san says that my height is fine too. Only during the voice lessons, I have trouble hitting some of the really high notes."

Mio nodded. "I see. But it's okay, you'll get them with some practice. And I'll tell you some tips and tricks of taking care your voice. On a different note, what do you say about coming to Tokyo with me this summer break?"

"Tokyo? But why?"

"I am going to work there during the break. I have several shoots lined up. The reason I want you to come is the annual competition for new models that takes place in Tokyo every year. If you manage to get into the top fifteen, it can give your career a great boost."

"Did you debut like that too?" Mikan said, with great admiration in her eyes. Mio-nee was another one of Mikan's role models. Her family struggled for money, as her father's legs got paralyzed, and he couldn't work on their farm anymore. That's when Mio-nee's mother and Mio-nee worked hard to sustain themselves. And then came Starstruck. Mio was a well-known beauty in the village. So, she was obviously scouted by Shouko-san, who was aware of Mio's situation. Mio is 2 years senior to Mikan, and is like an older sister.

"No, I was a little impatient. Shouko-san called in a professional photographer, and we sent my pictures to a local magazine in Kyoto. That's how I debuted. But I want you to do it differently. I've already talked to Shouko-san and Nonno ojiisan."  
" But then I'll have to have to finish my summer homework before going. Ughh!" Mikan complained.

"Yes, that might be problem. The biggest one in fact." Mikan pouted in response. Mio continued, "But, that being said, I've heard the rumors of you somehow becoming the smartest student in the first year, although I can't bring myself to believe it."

"Hey! You can be as mean as…. someone who I don't remember now"

* * *

At home, after finishing her homework, Mikan noticed how spotlessly clean her room was. The whole house was very clean nowadays. She didn't remember cleaning it that well. Jii-chan wouldn't clean the house, as it would strain his back. Then who was cleaning it? Well, whatever. Less work for her,

Shrugging this weird suspicion away, she went down to arrange the dinner table. And there to her horror, Bear, the teddy bear was wiping the table, and Jii-chan was sitting on a chair, as if it were nothing.

"JII-CHAN! That stuffed bear is moving!" Mikan exclaimed.

* * *

 _ **Author's note: I'm sorry for not updating in a while. It's just that trimester 2 of the school year is ending and there's a lot of submissions. Yes, I apologize to all those hardcore GA fans who will not approve of me bringing back Hotaru. But I couldn't help it. I just felt that it was too sad that Mikan would not be able to see Hotaru until a very long time. Hey, but in my defense, at Subaru's not back yet. So they can still have their rescue mission. And sorry if in this chapter you felt that Natsume was annoying. I felt that too. And, I promise that, next time, I will properly build on bear's appearance. Shout out to the one guest who leaves super nice comments on my fic, and to everyone who reviewed it. Thanks for reading! Please follow my story! BYE :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, and I never will. I do not own Yumeiro** **Patisserie as well.(HINT, but not a big one) Both stories belong to their rightful owners, Higuchi Tachibana and Natsumi Matsumoto respectively. This is just a piece of fan fiction written for fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Practice ,Preparation, and Surprises**

"Jii-chan! The stuffed bear is moving," Mikan exclaimed.

Nonno calmly replied, "I see. Why don't we eat dinner now? It's seven-ten already." The stuffed bear continued to wipe the table as if nothing was wrong.

"Jii-chan! This is not something you should be nonchalantly ignoring. This is big. Wait a second. Is this why the house seems cleaner lately?"

"Yes, I wonder what it is. A heaven-sent gift? Or maybe it is a re-incarnation of Buddha. Anyways, leave that nice bear alone, and please arrange the table. I've already cooked dinner."

Mikan batted her eyelashes in disbelief. This was so weird. No, no. Weird doesn't even describe it. This as insane. A stuffed bear was moving. A stuffed bear. No joke. And Jii-chan wasn't bothered a bit by that. That was just ludicrous. Moreover, this was the fourth strange thing that happened to her this week. "Gosh," Mikan murmured, "On closer inspection, you're kinda cute."

She inched her hand closer to Bear's head. Out of nowhere, Bear turned behind with a deadly look in his eyes. Pow! A punch on the face. Honestly folks, that punch had the power to kill.

"Meanie! You'll pay for that," Mikan shouted, horrified by the taste of hell she just received. She got ready to punch back. Bear stood in boxing stance. They were ready to crush each other.

Jii-chan intruded their what-could-have-been Olympic battle. "Mikan. For crying out loud, leave that bear alone, and bring in the plates and food for dinner. It's all in the kitchen," Jii-chan berated. Mikan nodded. She wanted to take revenge, but Jii-chan meant business.

"Fine," she muttered under her breath giving bear the stink-eye. Bear returned it. It was a mutual hate. Mikan wasn't going to forget this. Never. She'll settle her score soon enough.

She arranged the plates and brought in the dinner. There wasn't much to do. She needed to bring two plates, some miso soup and the rice cooker. "Here you go Jii-chan. The miso looks delicious."

"Thanks honey. Now, sit down. How was your day?"

"Pretty normal. I met Mio-nee today. She's going to Tokyo this summer."

"I see. More modelling work, eh?"  
"Uh-huh," Mikan replied, while drinking up the last of her miso soup.

"I owe Mio a lot. She took care of you when I was too busy with senior citizen committee. That time you could hardly walk."

"I know right. Mio-nee's so cool. She's smart, beautiful, hardworking and kind. It is hard to find such people on earth. And I think what makes her so perseverant is her stubbornness. If I had a sister, I would want her to be like Mio-nee. But I have a feeling that I had another older sister figure. Not Mio-nee, another one."

Bear halted stacking up the plates, and shot Mikan a deadly glare for no apparent reason.

"HEY! What was that for," Mikan screamed, as she pushed her chair behind to get up. She forgot about the older sister she knew.

"Halt young lady, you still have to help out with the dishes," Jii-chan reminded Mikan, while bear very quietly walked away, as if nothing of importance happened.

"Fine," Mikan grunted under her breath, and started to clear out the table.

Jii-chan knew why bear glared at her. It was so that she wouldn't remember the one named Misaki-senpai. If he were given a chance, he would probably thank Misaki for taking of Mikan for two years.

Concurrently, Misaki and Tsubasa were having dinner at the Alice Academy cafeteria. Misaki suddenly started hiccupping.

"What's wrong Misaki? Did you gobble down your food too fast? You shouldn't do that you know. I noticed that you are becoming chubbier lately," Tsubasa teased.

"Shut-hicc-up Tsuba-hic sa, you jer-hicc. Gimme some -hicc water," Misaki struggled to speak.

Misaki's other classmate, smiled and passed some water. Misaki gulped it down and her hiccups stopped. "That's better," Misaki said, breathing a huge sigh of relief.

Her friend smiled and said, "You just started hiccupping out of nowhere. I wonder if someone is remembering you. *

(AN: In India, we have a certain myth which says that if you start hiccupping out of nowhere, it means that someone is remembering you.)

Later in bed, after finishing her homework, Mikan was strategizing ways to exact vengeance on Bear. How about choking him death? Nah. If that failed, she would be the one getting choked. Wait? Can Bear even die? What if he is the re-incarnation of the Buddha? If she killed him, then she wouldn't get a proper a place in heaven. Alright, let's scrap killing him. Suddenly, Mikan's phone buzzed.

It was a text from Mio-nee. It read, "Dear Mikan, meet me at the local shrine tomorrow at five. Before school. I have a surprise for you. Ps. DON'T. BE. LATE."

"Mio-nee means business. Better not make her mad. She can be quite scary sometimes," Mikan muttered to herself. She was planning to sleep at 11, but she put herself to bed at once.

The next day, Mikan reached the shrine before time in fear of Mio-nee's wrath. She looked at her watch. It was 4:50. Mikan hoped that she'd reached early enough to save herself from Mio-nee's wrath.

"Ah, Mikan you're here," Mio-nee said emerging from the shadows.

"Gahh!" Mikan squealed, "Don't scare me like that Mio-nee. You know that I'm scared of ghosts. Anyway, what did you need me for? It's still so cold."

"This is my surprise for you. I'm gonna train you for the contest. I am after all, your senpai. In school and in the firm."

"What," Mikan said, kinda bewildered. "But why?"

"Because, I want you to build a good reputation for the firm. See Mikan, competitions are crucial for the candidate but more so for the firm. They are good means to market your agency. I really wanted to do this, to repay all the help that Shouko-san has given me. You and I both are indebted to her. This is the least the we could do."

"Yes," Mikan took a deep breath, puffed out her chest, and saluted, "Please guide me sensei. I want to bloom under your tutelage."

"Alright your first job is to run ten rounds around the shrine. I will start and you follow suit. But first, don't forget to stretch."

For the next two months, Mikan did everything she was told to do. The practice kept getting harder and harder. She had to wake up at 5, run and practice, go to school, voice lessons, and she even couldn't fall behind her studies, otherwise Jii-chan and Mio-nee would grill her. Mikan couldn't even forget to hang out with her friends, Ami and Saaya. But they were also busy with their own stuff. Ami practiced hard in drama class. It was clear that in no time at all, Ami would debut under Starstruck as an actress, and Saaya was working hard to get a scholarship at St. Marie's Academy, a prestigious school that hones the talent of young patisseries. She wanted to join earlier, but her age didn't fit in. She had to be at least 14 to join in.

Her schedule was jampacked. No doubt. But she had fun. More or less. Mio-nee literally become an Oni during practices. Also, Mio-nee had ridiculous exercises like, "Walk the plank", which involved doing the runway walk on an extremely thin high wall near the shrine, or "Statue" where she'll have to hold an end pose for at least 5 minutes. Not to mention, learning how to walk in high heels. Those battle wounds caused by high heels were not going to go away too soon. Despite being the Oni, Mio-nee always taught Mikan something important.

Mio told Mikan, "Mikan, this industry is such that without a little vanity and lots of confidence, you cannot make it far. You need be a little vain, and confident. Shouko-san told me that while walking down the runway, you need to believe that you are the most beautiful girl in the world. But, I don't want you to become like one those egoistic child stars, who simply believe that they are the centre of the world. Remember your Japanese roots and be modest at the same time."

"Yes, Mio-nee. I will always remember to be humble and modest," said Mikan, with a serious face.

"But I don't think someone as naïve and dense as you can ever have an ego," Mio joked, "Anyways Mikan, you have told Jii-chan about this competition, right? Online registrations have opened, and you need his permission. Did you sign up yet? If you didn't, then you better sign up soon. The competition is in less than month."

"Yes, I have. Jii-chan was a little reluctant about sending me anywhere outside Kyoto, but when he looked at my improvement, he decided to let me go."

"Alright, great. A little more practice, then you are all set up. By the way, when the school closes, don't forget to finish off your homework without procrastinating."

"I won't," Mikan pouted like a child. "Geez! I am different from before. Give me some credit!"

Academy

With the ESP gone, students got more freedom at the academy. They were still not allowed to leave campus, but they could read magazines and the newspaper from outside.

One such day, Sumire excitedly ran in class with a copy of the Weekly Shine, something she most definitely read every week.

"Hey guys look here! They say that Yuko Takeuchi is coming to Tokyo in two weeks to be a judge for the annual rookie Ms. Princess modelling competition. I want to meet her so bad!"

"Really," Ruka said looking up from his book about a famous veterinarian, "Let me see, too."

"Sure," Sumire ran up to him and showed him the article about the Ms. Princess competition. Anna and Nonoka also ran up to Ruka's seat.

Ruka was in awe. Not that he was interested in anything about modelling, but he had heard so much about Yuko Takeuchi from Sumire, Anna, Nonoka and Wakako, that he was curious. But his eyes also fell on something else.

"Hey guys, look here!" Ruka excitedly waved the magazine around in the air. "In the list of participants, Sakura Mikan is listed in the Junior High category." Anna and looked at each other with ecstatic eyes.

"Wow!" Iinchou cried, "I wish that we could she her competition if not talk to her."

"Seriously," Sumire said, annoyed. "Grr… Why does that girl get a chance to meet my idol before me?"

"Shut the jealously perms. We know that your happy that she's coming to Tokyo. Everyone is," Koko interrupted

"Don't get all excited. It's not like we can go see her or she is going to come here. She doesn't even remember us," Natsume, who gave no crap about Yuko Takeuchi, sourly added. But that didn't change the fact that among everyone, Natsume wanted to see her the most.

"You guys are such idiots," Hotaru sighed and closed her book on engineering. "Even if we can't go, we can convince Mr. Narumi to broadcast it live for us at school. If he doesn't, then we can just create an underground society and watch the competition using one of my projection monitors. I can very easily intercept and manipulate TV satellite signals."

"Imai, you're scary," Ruka commented, and everyone else nodded. Not that Hotaru cared.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I made changes! Actually, I made them long ago, but they didn't show. So, I just uploaded a new doc! Yay! Sorry for the bad chapter last time. Yeah, I hated it too. Anyway, please like and follow my story, and please, please, please review it. They really help! Please sit tight for the next chapter, I will be done in a few hours time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me, and never will. It belongs to the rightful owner, Higuchi Tachibana. This is just a piece of fan fiction written for fun.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Arrival_**

Kanzaki Mio wiped the glistening sweat on her forehead that due to Tokyo's extreme august heat. Suddenly, a voice behind her complained, "Geez! why is it so hot here?"

"Stop complaining Mikan. This city is hot, but it may also be the one that secures you a good career in the future." Mio said sharply.

"Yesss, *" Mikan pouted, "Where are we going right now?"

*(Equivalent of Mikan's long 'Hai')

"Right now, we will head to the little place Shouko san has rented out for us. Since we are staying for around two weeks, she thought that it would be better if we have a more stable place to stay than a hotel."

Mio's stern and cautious look changed to one of admiration. Shouko-san was the one who gave her hope when her father's feet got paralyzed, and he couldn't work on the farm anymore. Yet again Shouko managed to inspire a girl, who was on the verge of giving up.

"Are you daydreaming? That's rare isn't it," Mikan teased with a smug look on her face. "Come on, don't daze off. I'm relying on you Mio-nee senpai."

"Sh-shut up okay. If you don't catch up, I'm leaving you behind. I don't care what happens to you then."

"Ahh wait!" Mikan said while running behind her beloved Mio-nee.

(Add the bar)

Once done all the formalities, (meeting the landlady and stuff), they went ahead towards their room in the 3-story building. It was not a big one, around ten tatami mats. It had two beds, two closets, one bathroom and one kitchen. The apartment also opened to balcony in the back. Mikan was quick to toss her bags near the closet, and jump into the white, neatly made bed. The landlady made sure that everything was neat and perfect, because she was rumored to own the one place in all of Tokyo that hadn't had a single complaint for decades. That aside, Shouko was like a daughter to her. "Ah," Mikan said, as she looked at her watch. It was five-fifteen pm. It was certainly a long ten-hour journey to Tokyo from their village.

Quickly Mikan straightened up, as she remembered something important. "Hey, Mio-nee," she said, "Give me minute. Let me inform Jii-chan that we've settled in. I'm afraid that he's worrying himself to death right now."

"Uh-huh. I've already called my parents."

She looked at the old model of the pineapple phone. This was a special access granted only for this time. For Jii-chan, giving Mikan a phone before high school was a big no-no. He said that it would distract her too much. Which honestly, it would. Anyways, Mikan called her home phone. Jii-chan picked it up with no delay.

"Hi Jii-chan, I'm just letting you know that me and Mio-nee have reached our apartment and have settled in."

"I see. Was the trip tiring," inquired Nonno

"Well, it was certainly long. No joke"

"I see. Please keep calling me every day. This old man will not feel so lonely if he hears his granddaughter's voice every day."

"Of course, even I'll miss you, bye."

"Bye, talk to you later. Be careful, and don't trouble Mio too much."

"I won't Jii-chan! But I most definitely will be careful. Okay bye," Mikan said, and hung up

Mio cleared her throat and said, "Great. Now that our families are informed, let's get it clear. Two weeks. The first week is mine, the second is yours. When I am busy, you train. My work hours will be around 10 am to 2 or 4 pm based on how much time it takes. You get up at six or six-thirty, but no later than that. I assume you know the reason"

Mikan eased her aching muscles, as she paid little attention to the rules. "But why six?" she inquired. "There's going to be lots of time for me even if I wake up at seven-thirty."

Mio replied by giving a sharp look back to Mikan. That look could only be understood by those close to Mio. Since all of here are still getting to know her, here's what that look translates to, 'Did you really just ask me that question? Really? You don't fear for your life then, I see.' Mikan gulped.

"Yea-yeah. Six is the best time to wake up. Isn't it? Heh-heh," Mikan nervously clucked. Mio-nee was totally the Oni in human form. If she were to make a mistake again, yeah let's just say that, her final destination would not be heaven.

"Alright, let's ignore that minor distraction and continue our talk on the schedule and rules," Mikan gulped again, "I'll make breakfast, and make some lunch for both of us. You do the chores in morning after I leave. Make sure there's enough ingredients to make dinner later."

The little thirteen-year-old went into retrospection. "Hmm. I need to know the closest supermarket to here. Do you know one?"

"Yes, there's one really big one nearby. I think it's called Fujimoto Supermarket. It has that huge hoarding on the building with a chimpanzee holding a watermelon."

"Oh, yeah that one. I think that you can vaguely see it from our balcony. I feel like I've seen it before."

"Yeah, we might have crossed it while coming here." Mio said, putting her bags out of the way. "Anyways, you want to go explore the area now? We can go buy stuff for dinner from Fujimoto Supermarket. Oh yeah, and while we are at it, let's find a quiet street or park where we can do our morning training."

"Sure," Mikan lazily said, "Let's freshen up first though."

"Sounds like a plan."

Academy

Hotaru walked gracefully towards Mr. Narumi. Everyone else the room had their fingers crossed. Mr. Narumi did notice something weird, but he had no idea about the weirdness of the information coming towards him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Narumi. May I have a moment with you please," Hotaru said, sounding as dignified as she usually did.

"Yes, sure," Narumi replied, smiling.

"Alright here's the situation. Mikan is coming to Tokyo for a modelling competition in a week. We want to watch it, because we miss her. Especially me and Hyuga, for reasons we all are aware of." She took a deep breath and continued, "The question here is that will broadcast the live telecast for us or not? Yes or no?"

Mr. Narumi was startled. "Whoa, whoa. Too much info for me to process in one go. Okay, Mikan's coming to Tokyo for a what competition now?

"Modelling," Hotaru replied robotic-ally.

"How do you know that?"

"Her name listed in junior high category of the annual Ms. Rookie Princess pageant. That was in the Weekly Shine," Anna interjected.

"I see," Narumi said thoughtfully, "Although even I am curious, I don't think broadcasting in here will be allowed as of now. Shiki's doing whatever he can, but that seems like a bit too much."

"Alright," said Hotaru turning towards the class, "We have an answer, don't we?"

"Yes," Everyone sadly replied in unison.

Narumi smiled at the maturity of the class. "I'm glad that you guys are such good sports about it."  
Little did the teacher know, how well these former elementary B section students could act.

* * *

 ** _A/N: That was more than a few hours wasn't it? Sorry. Writer's block and laziness. If you have noticed, Mikan's gonna keep remembering little details in bits and pieces, but she'll brush it off. I don't want to keep making it annoying, but I am stuck. If you have any suggestions, please,please, please leave them in the reviews. They will be my savior angels. Man this British-American English thing is so annoying. Okay Bye! NO wait. I keep forgetting to mention this every time, but I'm sure all those Shoujo fans out there know about the Fruits Basket reboot. Let's hope that Gakuen Alice gets one too. One which completely follows the manga. Okay, now BYE :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. They belong to the rightful owner of Alice Academy, Higuchi Tachibana. This is just a piece of fan fiction written for fun.**

 **Chapter 6**

" _Remember to buy the groceries from Fujimoto Supermarket. If you feel hungry, then heat the lunch that I have prepared. I will be back around five so, if you need something, send a. And Mikan, please, no matter what, please don't cause trouble. Please."_

'Geez, Mio-nee. I get it'. Mikan thought as she happily skipped her way to Fujimoto Supermarket _._ It was a quiet street, and no people were around. This was her third day in Tokyo, but it was the first time she was wandering the streets alone. Mio-nee was the one who went shopping last time. _I wonder how far the supermarket is. I should check the map that Mio-nee gave._ Mio, knowing Mikan's airheaded nature well, had taken necessary precautions. She rummaged her hand through the empty shopping bag. It was supposed to have the money, the shopping list and the map. The map, however, was not the bag as Mikan hoped. It was resting peacefully on the shoe rack, where Mikan had kept it for "just a sec".

"The map! Oh no!" Mikan cried loudly. She was doomed now! How would she be able to navigate through the large city now? This was the girl who managed to get lost in her tiny village in Kyoto. She crouched down and started ripping her hair in frustration. If people were around, they would have looked at her as if she were crazy.

Mikan abruptly got up and slapped both her cheeks twice. "Ha-ha, Satan! You thought I would give up? Didn't you? But too bad, I am Mikan Sakura. And Mikan Sakura never gives up!" She then started running down the street like an idiot, taking all right turns because you can't go wrong with right? **(A/N: I am sorry for that pun)**

After trying to navigate through the alleys and roads, Mikan ended up in front of a place with huge gates. "This is definitely not Fujimoto Supermarket," she said.

"What was I thinking? Oh lord, I am such an idiot. Jii-chan, Mio-nee, Bear, someone save me! Aaaaahhhh," Mikan whined.

Just then, someone behind the gates spoke up, "Hey you, go away from here. You should not be here. This is private property." Mikan slowly turned her head and saw a middle-aged man behind the humongous gates. He was wearing a security guard uniform with a peculiar star with an "A" on his hat.

Mikan's eyes turned teary as she cried in relief. "Oh my god, a person! Thank goodness I am saved. God is great. Thank god, Jii-chan, Mio-nee and even Bear. I was sooo scared. Oh my god!"

The security guard straightened his hat and cleared his throat. "Did you not hear me, girl? I said only authorized personnel is allowed here. Hurry up and go away. Now." He sternly said.

" Yes, yes, totally. I don't want to be here either, mister. Could you please tell me the way to Fujimoto supermarket, please? I really need to be there. Please. I won't bother you then." Mikan said, a little intimidated now.

"Go straight ahead and then take the two lefts that show up on the road. You will then reach the main road. Fujimoto Supermarket is on that street." Mikan nodded, bowed in thanks and went her way.

The security guard's eyes softened as he watched the girl's retreating figure. She hadn't changed at all.

Mikan was shopping for groceries in the supermarket. She picked up a watermelon, similar to the one the monkey was holding on the sign outside. _That place was kind of familiar,_ she thought to herself.

…

Meanwhile, in Alice Academy, Hotaru was fidgeting around with her newest widget. It looked like a fish monitor of some sort.

Anna casually walked over to her carrying her latest batch of cookies. " Hey Hotaru-chii, what'cha fidgeting around with now?"

Hotaru answered without looking up, " A device that will intercept the satellite signals from broadcasting stations that the Academy blocks. Not only will be able to stream the competition that Mikan is participating in but also watch shows that air outside Japan.

Anna's eyes starting sparkling, " Does this mean I can finally watch new episodes of Masterchef, Hell's Kitchen and Kitchen Nightmares? Yes! That's so cool, Hotaru-chiiii!"

Hotaru simply rolled her eyes at the Gordon Ramsay fangirl, when she noticed the colourful dancing cookies in Anna's hands. "What have you made this time?"

Sana smiled cheesily, " Celebration cookies. Perfect for any happy event, because these cookies will celebrate with you. Especially if you are a pathetic lonely bachelor like Narumi sensei."

As if on cue, Narumi sensei cleared his throat from behind Anna, startling the poor girl. "Ha, ha, my dear students it's nice to see you care about me as much I care about you. Who's a pathetic lonely bachelor now?"

Just then, Misaki sensei came running into the classroom. "Naru, stop loitering like a pathetic fool and come with me to the staff room"

"Geez what is up with everyone being mean to me today?" Narumi complained as he obediently followed Misaki.

In the staff room, everyone, including Jinno had somber expressions on their face.

"What's wrong?" Narumi asked, judging the mood of the room.

Serena spoke, "Our spy has just told us that the Anti Academy factions have found out that Mikan is in the city. They plan on acting in around two weeks from now".

Narumi sank into his seat, absorbing the news that Serena just told him.

 **A/N: Yay! Finally, some action after loitering around for five chapters! I am excited and nervous at the same time. I am sorry I've been MIA for more than a year. I promise I will update more frequently since I have more time now. Btw, are any of my readers Armys, Blinks, Onces, Midzys, MOAs, Stays, Redvelvus, or any other type of Kpop stans? Please let me know! Bye ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to the author of the story, Higuchi Tachibana. This is just a piece of fan fiction written for fun.**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Mikan clutched her chest as Mio-nee was just finishing touching up her make up. To say that she was nervous was a huge, huge understatement.

Her hair was tied in an elegant half-updo with the rest of her long hair cascading down her shoulders. She donned a pleated denim skirt with a simple grey full-sleeved sweater top with a sweetheart neckline. Her outfit was accessorized with simple heart-shaped earrings and a pendant. All which was bought from local thrift stores near their apartment in Tokyo. Her look was inspired from the "girl-next-door" concept.

Mio-nee held Mikan's shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay Mikan. You will do just fine. You have the potential in you." Mikan simply nodded.

" Contestant 32, you are required backstage." The announcer rang.

"Come on, let's get you backstage," Mio-nee said, urging Mikan to get up.

They both slowly started walking outside the green room and made their way backstage, where Mio-nee had to leave her and join the audience.

Mikan's heart was still beating like crazy.

Unknownst to her, there was a special group watching her in the audience.

Flashback:

" _Hello. This is Jinno. I want the following students to report to the staff room in the next five minutes: Imai Hotaru, Nogi Ruka, Hyuga Natsume, and Shouda Sumire. I repeat: I want Imai Hotaru, Nogi Ruka, Hyuga Natsume, and Shouda Sumire to report to the staff room to in the next five minutes."_

 _"That's an unlikely pair now. Haven't seen those four together since Mikan was here." Koko commented. " What trouble have you gotten yourself into now, Permy?"_

 _Sumire slapped his head. "Shut up. Shouda Sumire never gets in trouble. They probably need us for something. Right, Ruka?"_

 _Ruka just shrugged. " I don't know. But if we don't want to get trouble, let's get going. Come on, Natsume, Imai-san." Natsume lazily put his manga aside and got up from his seat. Hotaru neatly put away her tools, got up and dusted her skirt._

 _"Let's go."_

 _Once they entered the staff room, the door was tightly shut, the windows were closed and curtains were drawn. Even Shiki-san was present._

 _"Okay, here's the deal. I know that you all know that Mikan is in Tokyo." Narumi began. "After, it was you all who told me. But the problem is that we are not only ones who know."_

 _Hotaru rolled her eyes. " I can guess where this is going. Another one of those anti- Alice Organisations is after her, right? And you need us to stop them because we have already done this one too many times."_

 _Narumi opened his mouth to speak. "Let's see, I am sure, Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai are coming along. Oh yes, and let's not forget the usual junkie, Tounochi-senpai."_

 _Shiki nodded and smiled. " Exactly, Ms Imai. You guys have done this many times, which is why we can trust you all to do a good job."_

 _"Why can't you all just send your special agents? Natsume is just starting to get better. He can't be engaging in combat." Ruka asked, a little enraged._

 _Shiki just smiled sheepishly. " Ah, the reason we are taking Natsume along is so that he can see his girlfriend perform in the competition." Natsume's ears started to go red. "Consider it an apology from the Academy for sending you on life-threatening missions at such a young age" Shiki continued._

 _" Hold on, we can actually see Mikan perform live?" Sumire exclaimed. Hotaru smirked at her. Now it was Sumire's turn to blush. "No I mean, I can see Yuko Takeuchi live." Hotaru's smirk just widened._

 _Shiki just let out a little a laugh. "Anyways you all have a week to prepare yourselves. Narumi will also be joining you. You all will leave for the venue this Saturday at 5 am sharp."_

 _Everyone nodded._

"Good Morning to everyone here." The host welcomed. "Today we are gathered to the annual Ms Little Tokyo Competition. The competition will have several rounds today, and the winners will be revealed today in the evening. Let me remind you, the winner gets a cash prize of 50,000 yen and a place on the cover of Fashion Weekly. So stay with us and watch these young beauties till the end." The audience woo-ed and wowed.

The host continued today we have esteemed judge, and once Ms Japan, Yuko Takeuchi! Let's make some noise to welcome this legend." Sumire screamed from her seat while Natsume rolled his eyes at her.

The competition continued. But unfortunately for Ruka, the aunties around them judgingly stared at Hotaru's weird accessories and Ruka's bunny, to the point where were it starting to creep Ruka out. Narumi flashed those ladies a charming smile and they shut up. But know Narumi had to deal with aunties from a one-meter radius constantly sending him heart eyes. Natsume remained quiet throughout. After all, he was eagerly waiting for a special someone.

Then, the moment came. The announcer said, "Next, contestant 32, Sakura Mikan."

Natsume's breath almost stopped after seeing her in the flesh after almost 4 months.

" Hello everyone, I am fourteen-year-old Mikan Sakura from Makikawa village, Kyoto." She said in her cheery voice.

Hotaru took out her panda camcorder and started filming her. _So you finally changed those stupid pigtails of yours, dummy._

 _ **A/N: And here's another chapter! I am sorry that this is slightly smaller than my usual chapters. And I promise, there will be more action next time (Don't count on it tho :p). Anyways, I think I increased Mikan's age by a year or so because it's not so clear what her age is when she leaves the Academy. Anyways, enjoy and let me know your thoughts in the comments. Bye :)**_


End file.
